Triumph and Despair
by Zenyetta
Summary: <html><head></head>Merlin has thwarted the attempt of Morgana, Morgause and King Cenred from taking Camelot, using his magic.  And for this, Merlin is put in the dungeon, along with evil trio.  The trials begin the next day.</html>


**TRIUMPH AND DESPAIR**

**Part One**

King Uther Pendragon lay in pain on a cot in the infirmary, ignoring Gaius' pleas to be still and rest. Uther had taken the field alongside his son, knights, and soldiers, fighting like a man thirty years younger as Camelot fought against the forces of King Cenred. A lot rode on this battle – the very survival of Camelot and the kingdom. There was no quarter asked for because none would be granted this time around. It was all or nothing for both sides. Judging by the ferocity of the enemy fighters, this was probably Cenred's final attempt to take Camelot. If he did not prevail this time, Uther doubted Cenred could raise another army of mercenaries to follow him, no matter what promises were made to them.

King Uther's wounds were not fatal; however, his major concern was for his son. Crown Prince Arthur Pendragon was still in the thick of battle, at the front leading his troops, taking the fight to the enemy as best he can. From the infirmary, Uther could hear the occasional muffled sounds of fighting outside. He remembered standing on the battlements before the fighting began and seeing in the distance, thick smoke rising from the outlaying farms and homesteads that had been torched by King Cenred's advancing forces. Property was destroyed, but lives – human and animal – were still safe for they, as well as the lower townspeople had been evacuated to the castle grounds behind its massive walls. Buildings could be rebuilt and fields re-sown, but the people were the life blood of Camelot and had to be protected.

There was also another worry on Uther's mind and that was for his ward, Morgana. He had not seen the "daughter-he-never-had" in the infirmary, where she should have been, assisting Gaius and aiding the wounded, but neither the physician nor her maid, Gwen, knew where she was. Uther was sure he knew where she was. He was certain she was beside Arthur, with sword in hand taking on the enemies of Camelot, just like her father.

Morgause and Cenred viewed the fighting from a far hill. Runners with messages, orders and updates came and went with increasing frequency. King Cenred was growing impatient with the lack of progress of the battle.

"We should be further into the lower town by now," he growled at the witch. "If they fight this hard now, how can we hope to gain the citadel?"

"Oh, ye of little faith," Morgause mocked. "We are softening up their defenses. We have fresh troops to replenish those now fighting. They have limited resources. When the time is right, we will make a final push and win the day."

"So you say, Morgause," Cenred replied. "So you keep telling me. But when will the time be right?"

"Patience, my king, patience," the witch said as she walked away from him. Morgause knew Cenred was right, they should be further into the lower town by now. She would wait a while longer to see how things went.

"Sister, how goes the day?" Morgana asked as she came up to her. Morgana had crept out of Camelot in the night to join her sibling. Camelot would wonder at her absence, but be too pre-occupied to mount a search.

"Well enough," Morgause replied. "However, it may be necessary for us to make our presence known earlier than I planned. No matter, we shall have our victory."

"And what of your assurances to King Cenred?" Morgana asked.

"I told him he would sit on the throne of Camelot with you as his queen when we succeed, and so you shall. I promise you _he_ will not stay there long," Morgause replied and her sister smiled.

"I long to see Uther brought low for murdering so many of our kind," Morgana said bitterly. "But, I want him to live long enough to see magic return to Camelot."

"Uther's punishment I leave to you, Sister," said Morgause. "You will have the authority to do so. With Uther and Arthur dead, you will be queen."

"Yes," Morgana smiled. "And as queen, I will see that Uther suffers for his crimes against sorcerers. And I will make sure he confesses the truth about me to the whole court before he dies."

"That will be a day of revelation for them all," smiled Morgause.

"I'll see to it that you will be Court Magician and Chief Advisor," Morgana said as she clasped her sister's hand.

"And the others?" her sister questioned.

"The nobility will swear fealty to their new rulers of Camelot or die," Morgana answered. "The commoners may go or stay as they please. I will not be a tyrant like Uther."

"And what of Merlin?" Morgause asked.

"I haven't quite decided yet," the dark-haired witch answered. "I'd thought about making him drink poison, but for some reason, I want him alive….for now."

As the two sorceresses smiled in agreement, there was heard a great shout from the battlefield. Something important had taken place. Presently, a messenger ran up to them and reported.

"My Ladies, the Camelot fighters have weakened," he said. "We have gained the lower town and are making our way to the castle's main gate. The Camelot forces are retreating, but we are fighting a rear guard as they go."

"The kings leads his troops well," Morgause commented.

Morgause sent him off with a wave of her hand and considered the situation. "I think it's time we made our presence known." she said aloud. "Cenred, to me!"

Arthur hurried back from a crumbling barricade and the advancing enemy. His squad of knights, which included Sir Leon and Sir Gareth, were fighting a delaying action, preventing the enemy from easily taking the lower town as much as possible, and allowing the dead and wounded to be brought through the castle gate. All the men wore bloodstained and dented armor, with hair plastered to foreheads by sweat. They were tired, yet still hacked and slashed at the enemy fighters as they retreated. Arthur was the last to retreat under the sturdy main gate of the castle and went up into the battlement above. Then, as the drawbridge was raised, the doors shut and bolted, and iron portcullis lowered and secured, the enemy halted their attack. No siege ladders were brought up; no attempt was made to breach the walls or gate. They just waited.

"What are they waiting for?" Sir Leon voiced as they stood at the crenels and merlons of the wall, peering down at the crowd of foreigners.

"I don't know," Arthur replied, equally puzzled. "Just be grateful that they have stopped."

Presently, a man on horseback carrying a flag of truce rode casually through his parting fighters, and up to the gate. He dismounted and approached.

"Prince Arthur," Cenred called up. "I am pleased to find you still alive."

"King Cenred, I am sorry to see you still live," Arthur replied.

Cenred chuckled, then continued. "I'm here for your surrender, your unconditional surrender."

"I think not," Arthur answered.

"You do not reign here, boy!" Cenred bellowed.

Arthur was amused, because he was hardly a 'boy' compared to his adversary who was only four years his senior. "Then I will send your kind words to my father, but I know what he'll say."

"And pray tell, what is that?" Cenred asked politely.

"King Uther will tell you to go suck an egg," replied Arthur. Still, a runner had been sent to Uther with Cenred's offer and a short time later, the runner returned with a reply.

Arthur nodded as the reply was quietly related to him. "Yep, I was right, suck eggs," he told Cenred.

Cenred roared with laughter. He had expected the refusal.

"I can't imagine what you find so funny, unless you enjoy sucking eggs," Arthur taunted. "Face it, Cenred, you have failed. You cannot get through this gate or over these walls. And you cannot wait us out. It is getting on to winter. Even if you lay waste to the countryside, some of which you've already burned, I might add, you won't have enough provisions for very long for your army. And we are very well stocked."

"All true except for one small hiccup," Cenred retorted. "I have no intention of trying to break your gate or scale your walls. I have a secret weapon."

Cenred took the reins of his horse and ordered his men back from the gate and out of crossbow range. Presently, the fighters parted again and two women strode forward. One was dressed in ivory white, the other in scarlet red. Both had their hoods pulled about their faces. Arthur, Leon and Gareth looked at each other in confusion, then the woman in red revealed her face.

"Morgause!" Arthur exclaimed. "I should have guessed you'd be behind this attack."

"Hello, Arthur. Do you wish to rethink the offer before your gates are toppled?" she asked him.

"No! Never!" he shouted at her. "Never will Camelot bow to sorcery. And it will take more than you to topple _these_ gates!"

What Arthur said was very true. Everyone knew the gates and surrounding walls of the castle were wrought in long ago days, when magic was still practiced in the land. Two powerful wizards had put a potent enchantment on the barriers preventing any one sorcerer from breaking them down, knowing that no two sorcerers would ever trust one another enough to work together in attempting to overthrow the kingdom. A large army would be required to overtake the castle.

"Yes, Arthur Pendragon, it will take more than me," Morgause said and held out her hand to the woman in white. "But the sorcerers Logan and Kadar never considered siblings. Sister?"

Arthur could not believe his eyes when the woman in white revealed her face. "Morgana?" he whispered in absolute astonishment. "Morgana, have you lost your mind?" he screamed at her.

"Hello, Arthur," she said. "I advice you to vacate the premises."

"OUT! EVERYBODY OUT!" he shouted at the knights and everyone scrambled down the steps and into the courtyard.

Morgana and Morgause took a step forward, simultaneously uttered incantations and gestured towards the shut gate. Their eyes glowed gold and energy issued from their hands. There was a great explosion; the chains holding up the drawbridge broke, the iron portcullis was ripped from the stone that held it, and the huge doors were blown off their massive hinges. Arthur and his knights were knocked to the ground by the force of the blast. They looked in wonder at the enormous hole in the wall of Camelot. Morgana gestured and cleared a path through the debris. Quickly, they got to their feet and prepared to meet the enemy that would pour through the breach.

**Part Two**

King Uther Pendragon sat in a chair on the long second floor balcony overlooking the castle courtyard and main entrance. Threats of imminent execution had convinced Gaius to allow the king out of the infirmary, temporarily. Uther had sent back his reply to unconditional surrender, but only silence followed. Suddenly, he was rocked back by a large explosion that sent bits of iron, wood and stone flying. Uther looked into the courtyard to see his son and knights falling back, then take a stand. The courtyard was full of noble knights, ordinary soldiers, and simple peasants, all ready to fight and perhaps die, in defense of the kingdom.

The two women in cloaks – one fair, one dark – entered the courtyard with King Cenred trailing in behind them. Uther thought he was losing his sight and possibly his mind. His eyes saw what his mind refused to accept. It simply _could not_ be right.

"Morgana?" he whispered.

Morgana looked up to where the stunned king sat and smiled. "I see the great Uther has come to greet us," she said, pointing to the balcony and Arthur could not help but look back. He saw the seated king attended by Gwen and his personal guard.

"Morgana, what do you think you're doing?" Arthur shouted.

"I know precisely what I'm doing," she loudly answered. "Uther has proven himself to be a tyrant, a bully, a hypocrite, and a vile murderer, and he should be removed. With the help of my sister I'm going to end his reign."

"Sister?" Arthur said. This was getting ridiculous.

"I am a witch, Arthur Pendragon," Morgana answered. "I have magic and I will _not_ stand by any longer and watch him execute people like me."

"The king has always said that magic corrupts a person and you have proven him right!" Arthur yelled.

Both witches laughed. "Hear me, Uther Pendragon," Morgause called out to the king. "I give you this one chance. You will abdicate the throne of Camelot in favor of Cenred and Morgana."

"I am Crown Prince!" Arthur cried. "I will reign after my father!"

"You are to be executed, Arthur Pendragon," Morgause said. "Along with your father."

"Morgana, this is madness!" said Arthur. "The people of Camelot will not stand for this, and you know it!"

"The people have no choice," Morgause said. "Well, Uther, what say you?"

Arthur looked at his father. Uther was too weak to shout and shook his head negatively. "I speak for my father when I say _no_!" Arthur screamed.

"If you refuse, we will bring the walls of Camelot down upon you and all that live within," replied Morgana to Arthur.

"NEVER!" he answered.

"As you wish," said Morgause. Then to King Cenred, "We have opened the gates of Camelot for you, Cenred. It is yours for the taking. Try not to do too much damage."

Cenred raised his hand to begin the destruction of Camelot, but paused as a lone figure ran out into the courtyard and stood between them and Arthur and his knights.

"Morgana, please don't do this, I beg you," Merlin pleaded. He knew trying to appeal to Morgause was useless. She was already too hard and embittered.

"MERLIN, what to you think you're doing?" Arthur cried out.

"I'm saving you and I'm saving Camelot," Merlin replied.

"You again!" Morgause said in annoyance. "You will be the first to die!"

"Morgana, you could be so much more if you used your magic for good," Merlin told her, ignoring Morgause. "I understand your hatred of Uther, and of me, but what has Arthur done to deserve to die? Or Gwenhwyfar? Or Gaius? They have always cared for you, supported you. They have been your friends."

Something in Merlin's words hit some part of Morgana's heart and her sister saw her brief uncertainty.

"Morgana, Sister, do not waver now," Morgause urged. "Think of all there is to gain."

"Arthur, you may depart right now without hindrance," Morgana said. "Take Gwen and Gaius with you and leave this kingdom."

"You know I cannot do that, Morgana," Arthur replied. "And you know Gaius and Gwen, do you think they would leave too?"

"No," Morgana answered. "But, I thought you three deserved the chance to go freely."

Cenred raised his hand again.

"Leave Camelot!" Merlin shouted. "Or I will stop you!"

Cenred, Morgana and Morgause laughed at his bravado. Then the king brought his hand down to signal the destruction of Camelot. Arthur, his knights, King Uther, everyone, peasant and noble alike defending the castle, braced themselves for the onslaught. What happened next was totally unexpected…a miracle.

Merlin threw back his head and shouted strange words that very few had ever heard before and none understood. Everyone looked up as a dark cloud passed over them. Then the dark cloud roared and they all froze in their places. Kilgharrah's second roar sent everyone running – the defenders into the castle and the enemy out of the main gate. Morgana and Morgause hurled spell after spell at the dragon, but his ancient magic was too powerful and he ignored them. Then Morgause turned and hurled a ball of fire at Merlin. Merlin's eyes glowed gold as he threw up a force shield that deflected the fireball.

"He has magic!" Morgana cried.

Someone in Cenred's army had the presence of mind to fire a crossbow at Merlin. The sorcerer gestured at the bolt as it came whizzing towards him; it halted and fell to the ground. Cenred's army fled for their lives, out of the main gate, through the lower town, passing by burning homes and shops, many dropping the looted items they carried. Out of the town gate and into the countryside they ran, heading in the direction they'd come; all thoughts of conquest and spoils gone from their minds. Camelot was protected by a sorcerer _and_ a dragon.

As the army of King Cenred scattered, Kilgharrah surrounded the unfortunate monarch between his claws and the castle wall, and trapped him there. Merlin gathered himself and threw out an enchantment that knocked Morgana and Morgause to the ground; stunned and confused. Quickly, guards ran out with iron shackles and they bound the hands of the two sisters. A second incantation by Merlin made the bonds unbreakable.

From the balcony, Uther stared at the scene before him dumbfounded, his mind desperately trying to come to terms with what it just witnessed: Morgana had magic; Morgana knew Morgause was her half-sister and had joined her against him; his son's manservant was a wizard; his son's manservant had summoned a dragon.

_Treachery. There was so much treachery. Betrayal. I have been so grievously betrayed. It will all be rooted out and punished, each in his…or her…own turn, _Uther thought.

Arthur carefully approached Merlin, whom he now viewed in a new light. "Are they secured?" he asked plainly. Other questions would follow later.

"Yes, sire. They are unable to use their magic," Gaius replied for Merlin, equally as plain. He had left the infirmary when he was told Merlin was confronting the witches. Merlin said nothing, but stared down at Morgana with sadness on his face. "The Great Dragon is holding King Cenred, sire," Gaius continued. "Merlin will tell the beast to release him for you."

Gently, he laid a hand on Merlin's shoulder, who turned and looked at his mentor with hurt eyes. "Merlin, tell the Great Dragon to release Cenred. Arthur is ready to take him into custody."

Merlin nodded slightly, just enough to indicate he had heard Gaius and understood, and mechanically walked over to the dragon, followed by Arthur and a couple of knights who stopped at a respectable distance. King Cenred, with a look of abject terror, had plastered himself against the wall, desperately trying to insert his body into its very fabric. Strangely, Cenred's horse stood patiently at his side, evidently the recipient of a calming spell the dragon chose to weave upon the animal, but not its owner.

"Release King Cenred, Kilgharrah," Merlin ordered in the dragon's language. "Thanks for your help."

Merlin had called Kilgharrah to him several days before Cenred's attack, when it was evident that Morgause and Morgana would be behind it. After their previous encounter, when he had forced to Great Dragon to help him cure Morgana, Merlin apologized and told him he had been totally right about Morgana, and he would not be fooled by her again. Now, dragonlord and dragon had to work together to save Camelot.

When the dragon raised his hands Cenred practically threw himself into the arms of the Camelot knights. "I hear and obey," Kilgharrah said, then leaped into the air and flew away. Arthur looked at Merlin with even more astonishment.

"Leon, organize the people and start putting out those fires," the prince ordered. "The rest of you take King Cenred and the witches to the dungeons."

Morgana and Morgause were still on the ground when Arthur and his knights returned and helped them to their feet. Both proud women looked at the men with distain and arrogance.

"How could you?" Arthur asked. Neither spoke as they were taken away. Arthur went to report to his father. Merlin and Gaius came with him.

"How goes it?" the king asked, looking hurt and angry.

"Cenred's army fled in the face of the Great Dragon. I've ordered Sir Leon to organize the fire fighting. Hopefully, we can save half of the lower town," Arthur reported. "Cenred has been apprehended. He and the witches have been taken to the dungeons. Mor….Morgana and Morgause are magically bound and cannot use their powers." Arthur could not believe he was saying these words.

"See that all involved are arrested and jailed," Uther commanded.

"Father, that has already been done," said a puzzled Arthur.

"Not all," said Uther. "Arrest Merlin, Gaius and Gwenhwyfar for conspiracy and magic use." Gaius and Gwen were shocked as knights grabbed their arms. Merlin was too numb to react.

"Father, what are you saying?" Arthur exclaimed. "Merlin just saved Camelot. How can you now have him arrested? And what have Gwenhwyfar and Gaius done?"

"Merlin used magic, regardless. And the maid and physician had to know about him. Take them away."

**Part Three**

The following day, the Great Hall was prepared for trial. Uther, as the chief judge, sat on his throne set up on a raised dais. Arthur was seated on his father's left, while Master Geoffrey and two scribes were seated to the king's right. Facing them, the Council and the nobility stood and observed.

The prisoners were brought up from the dungeons, bound, dirty and disheveled. Morgana and Morgause stood together, and Merlin, Gaius and Gwen formed a second group. Only King Cenred stood alone. Master Geoffrey called for silence then explained that these examinations were to determine the guilt or innocence of each prisoner. The guilty parties would be sentenced afterward. And so began the trial. King Cenred was presented first for there was little doubt about his guilt.

"King Cenred, you stand accused of attempted murder in actively seeking the deaths of myself and Crown Prince Arthur of Camelot," Uther announced. "Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Cenred chuckled. "What can I say? I'm guilty. I am a king and no coward to beg pitifully for my life."

"You are further accused of treason and conspiracy in plotting and seeking with the witch Morgause, the overthrow of this kingdom. What say you on that?"

"I should never have trusted that witch," Cenred said bitterly. "If I am guilty then Morgause is more so. It was she who came to _me_ with the plan."

"And just was the plan?" Arthur asked.

"You mean besides conquering Camelot?" Cenred quipped. "You and your father were to be executed; Morgause was to see to that. Then I was to sit on the throne of Camelot with the king's ward as my queen."

"Why did you want this kingdom?" Arthur questioned. "You had your own."

"Why does any king go on conquest? I had a kingdom that had poor soil for crops, insufficient water for irrigation, and barely enough grazing land," Cenred replied. "My people were poor and hungry. We needed new land and Camelot was wealthy and fruitful."

"You could have come to us for aid," the prince pointed out.

"And shown you how weak we were?" Cenred responded. "I think not." For a moment Cenred sounded just like his father, Arthur thought.

"I find you guilty of all charges, King Cenred," Uther said. "You will be punished as befits a sovereign." The fallen king was dragged aside.

Gwenhwyfar was next and came forward with a brave face and a straight back. Arthur fought the urge to take her into his arms and reassure her, calm her fears.

"Gwenhwyfar, daughter of Tom the Blacksmith, you stand accused of treason and conspiracy in that you had knowledge of Morgana's and Merlin's use of magic, and failed to report such knowledge to your king as the law demands," said Uther. "How say you?"

"Not guilty, sire," Gwen replied in a clear voice. "I knew nothing about their gifts."

"You were Merlin's good friend and Morgana's maid," Uther questioned. "How could you not know?"

"Sire, neither one has ever performed any type of magic in my presence," Gwen answered calmly. "Not once did they reveal themselves to be anything other than the prince's personal manservant and the king's ward. I was no more aware of their abilities than Prince Arthur was."

That hit home. If she was guilty then so was the crown prince of Camelot. The king found Gwen innocent and she was released from custody forthwith. Uther wasn't particularly happy with Gwen's acquittal, after all she'd been accused of witchcraft before and her late father had consorted with a sorcerer, but she had made a valid point.

Gaius was next and he was brought forward to the dais. "Master Gaius, physician of Camelot, you stand accused of treason and conspiracy in that you had knowledge of Merlin's use of magic, and failed to report it to your king as the law demands," said Uther. "How say you?"

"Guilty," Gaius said without fear.

_Treachery. Betrayal. It will all be punished, each in his own turn, _Uther thought.

"Physician, I am grievously disappointed in you," said Uther. "You have had my confidence and my good will since I came to the throne. I have forgiven you your past occupation, I even made you a freeman. Why have you betrayed me?"

"I have not betrayed you, sire," Gaius said. "I have always had the good of this realm in the upper most of my thoughts and actions, and I have never waivered from that. Merlin is no threat to Camelot, he never has been."

"When did you realize Merlin had magic?" Arthur asked.

"The first day he arrived, when he first walked into my chambers, my lord. I was on my balcony and fell through the railing when his entrance startled me. His magic saved my life," Gaius related.

"That does not sound like an evil person," Arthur commented.

"Four years?" Uther said in amazement. "As long as that and you said nothing? I wonder how many other sorcerers you have allowed to escape our notice?"

"Only two," Gaius confessed. At this point, the old man felt it was useless to lie or hold back information. If he was going to die, was going to let the whole court know the truth. "Sir Gorlois' eldest daughter, Morgause and Balinor, the dragonlord."

There was a gasp from the onlookers; even Arthur was taken aback by the revelation. From the sidelines, Morgause smiled at the king and he glowered back at her.

"Gorlois' first child died," Master Geoffrey corrected.

"No, she did not," Gaius said. "I smuggled Morgause out of Camelot as a baby when I realized she had magic and took her to the high priestess of the Blessed Isle. I promised to keep her existence secret which is why I told everyone the child had died of a bad cold. I substituted the body of a dead child from the town. But, Morgause is without a doubt the legitimate daughter of Sir Gorlois and his lady wife."

"And you did this for 'the good of this realm'?" Uther asked. "You as good as contributed to the near destruction of this kingdom."

"Who can know what a child will grow to be?" retorted Gaius.

"In this case it was painfully obvious, Gaius," the king snarled. "Why did you assist Balinor in escaping?" he asked.

"He was not guilty of anything, sire," replied Gaius. "None of the dragonlords were, yet after they helped you capture or kill the dragons, you had them all hunted down and executed. You thought a dragonlord's power was too close to that of a sorcerer's."

There was a lot of murmuring in the court at this bit of information. A dragonlord could have vanquished the Great Dragon easily and not have cost the lives of eleven good knights. But then, the dragon went away, and was summoned back to aid them.

Uther was sorely tempted to convict his long-time friend out of anger and hurt feelings, then Arthur spoke.

"Sire, I ask for clemency. Gaius had rendered long and competent service to Camelot and its people, and many times he has saved your life and mine. This should not be overlooked," Arthur reasoned.

Uther brooded on his throne for several minutes, as the court silently watched and waited. Then the king looked at the physician and spoke.

"Gaius, I find you guilty of the charges, but I will take your years of service into consideration," the king pronounced, and with a wave of his hand, Gaius was taken aside and the trials continued.

Morgause was next and despite her dirty hair and clothes, and her hands still bound, she stood with dignity and pride.

"Morgause, you stand accused of treason in that you did seek to overthrow our lawful reign with the help of King Cenred," said Uther.

Morgause said nothing and glared hatefully at the king.

"King Cenred, are you willing to give testimony against this woman?" Uther asked him.

"Yes, I am," he replied and Morgause turned her glare from Uther to him. "As I have said, Morgause was not only part to it, she organized it," Cenred said. "Morgause came to me two months ago with a plan to take over Camelot. I would marry the Lady Morgana and we would rule."

Uther turned his attention back to the woman. "What say you to this?"

For the first time, Morgause spoke. "Cenred is only one witness and a bitter, defeated one at that."

"Morgause, you are found guilty of treason and, in deference to your noble parents, you will be punished as a noble woman according the law," King Uther pronounced.

The court was adjourned until the following day. It had not escape Arthur's notice that his father was delaying Morgana's examination for as long as possible In his heart, Arthur knew the trial of Morgana was going to be especially devastating for his father.

In King Uther's chambers, he and his son breakfasted together the next morning. Uther was still singed by Gaius' betrayal, but he accepted that too.

He was more pleased with King Cenred's and Morgause's convictions. "They should be executed immediately," Uther said. "That much is evident, what I can't understand is why you suggested it be delayed."

"I believe that to execute all guilty parties at the same time would have more impact that way," Arthur replied, and Uther nodded in agreement.

"I'm having second thoughts about Morgana," Uther said. "I believe there is a reasonable explanation for Morgana's actions. I believe Morgause has her under an enchantment. We must make sure it is removed and Morgana is returned to her natural self."

Arthur was not all that surprised at his father's hesitation to try Morgana. No matter how badly she defied him, Uther always had a soft spot in his heart for her. But it never occurred to him that Morgana may be under a spell. "Of course, Father, that must be the reason," the prince agreed.

"Yes," the king replied. "There is no way Morgana can be a witch."

"It certainly looked like Morgana used magic on the gates to me," Arthur said.

"You were obviously mistaken," Uther said.

**Part Four**

All the prisoners were brought into the court. Those already convicted would be used to testify against the ones still waiting. Gaius and Merlin stood together, their hands were free after giving Arthur their word that neither would not try to escape. Morgana and Morgause, still dirty, bound and disheveled, strode forth proudly and dignified and stood together before the dais. Shackled Cenred was taken to one side. Master Geoffrey opened the court and King Uther addressed the women.

"Morgause, you are further charged with using witchcraft," Uther said. "How say you?"

"Oh, she's a witch, alright," said Cenred before Morgause could speak. "I have seen her perform magic," and told of the incidents he witnessed.

"She was to be our chief advisor and court magician," Cenred revealed.

"Court magician? How so?" Arthur questioned.

"Magic would be returned to Camelot," Cenred revealed. There was a gasp from the audience.

Sir Leon and Sir Gareth were called in and testified that they saw Morgause use magic to break the main gates. Arthur found it interesting that Morgana's name had not been mentioned. He sensed there was more to be discovered here than anyone was willing to divulge at this point.

"Morgause, I do not know what manner of spell or enchantment you have placed on my ward, but I order to you remove it and return Morgana to her former self. If you do, I will grant you a swift end," Uther told her.

At first, Morgana stared at Uther incredulously, then she let out a laugh. "You think my sister has manipulated my actions?" she chuckled.

"No, Morgana, he's right, I have enchanted you," Morgause confessed.

"Morgause, what are you saying?" asked a frightened Morgana. "He'll burn you."

"I have controlled Morgana's actions from the beginning," Morgause crowed, ignoring her sister. "But, I will not remove it. She will forever be your adversary."

Uther was flushed with angered by Morgause's refusal. "Morgause, I find you guilty of sorcery and you will be punished as a witch according the law," King Uther pronounced.

"NO! Not burning!" Morgana shouted in protest as she grabbed her sister's manacled hands with her own. "It's barbaric!"

"Morgana, she has corrupted you," Uther calmly reasoned. "This witch has you under her spell, it's the only explanation to why you have turned against your own people. Her death will free you of her."

"She is my sister," Morgana said defiantly. "She will always be with me."

"The Lady Morgana is confined to her quarters until a solution can be found," Uther announced to the court. "Release her bonds and escort her out."

Merlin knew this was a bad idea on the king's part and stood ready to act. Merlin no longer trusted Morgana, and as soon as a guard removed Morgana's shackles, her eyes glowed gold. She whipped around and threw an energy bolt at the king. People screamed and everyone ducked for cover, as Arthur threw himself in front of his father. When Merlin saw the gold of her eyes, he threw out a protective shield across the dais. Instead of hitting the prince square in the chest, Morgana's bolt ricocheted off the barrier, struck a heraldic shield and tore it off the wall. A moment later, Merlin stunned the witch, ran over and replaced her manacles with a binding spell.

"Damn you, Merlin!" she screamed as she was dragged to her feet by guardsmen. "You should be helping me!"

"Morgana, it is over!" Merlin cried out. "I had to stop you."

"Is that why you tried to poison me?" she said.

"What is this?" said Arthur and Uther at the same time.

"The reason Morgana was the only one awake when we returned from the castle of Idirsholas was because she was the source of the enchantment woven by Morgause," Merlin explained. "I gave Morgana poisoned water in order to force Morgause to remove the spell before I told her what poisoned I used and she could heal Morgana. Otherwise, Morgause and her Knights of Medhir would have destroyed Camelot." Then Merlin turned his gaze to Morgana.

"Oh Morgana, you could have been so much more," Merlin said sadly. "You could have used you gifts for the good of Camelot. I tried to help you. I sent you to the Druids. I heard what Algain said to you. He told you magic could be used for good, weren't you listening?"

"Then Uther's men killed him," Morgana said bitterly.

"I know and that was unfortunate," said Merlin. "Maybe I could have helped you see the good in your magic. Maybe then I should have told you about me; let you know you weren't alone."

Much of what Merlin wanted to say to her was left unsaid, and yet, Morgana caught the unspoken meaning hiding within his words. Perhaps things could have been different if he helped her with her magic, if they came to love each other.

King Uther missed much of this as he stared at Morgana in complete disbelief. His ward, the woman he had raised and cared for as his own since she was ten, had just tried to kill him.

"She has magic," Uther breathed. "She is a witch."

_There was so much treachery and I have been so grievously betrayed. It will all be punished,_ Uther thought.

"Yes, I am a witch," Morgana said defiantly. "I have always been a witch. The nightmares I had were sometimes glimpses of future events."

"How can this be?" said Uther. "Gaius, you always said they were just nightmares. How could you have been so wrong?"

"I've always known she had gifts," Gaius said calmly. "I said they were nightmares to protect her from your deep hatred of magic. Sire, you hear the word 'magic' and all else fades into limbo, even reason in some cases. I know you made a promise to Gorlois to look after Morgana, but I was not prepared to take the chance that it included sorcery. I'm sorry, my lady, for lying to you for so long."

"You apologize to her?" Uther roared. "You should be apologizing to _me!_ I am the one you have betrayed yet again with your silence!"

"Morgana, why have you turned on us?" questioned Arthur. "What have we done to make you despise us so?"

Morgana sighed. "Arthur, you have done nothing in truth, not really. Your only weakness was sometimes following your father. Uther on the other hand has done much. Since I was a child, I have seen him murder people like me. When the Druids confirmed I was truly a witch, I knew I had to put an end to Uther's killings," she explained. "And the only way to do that was to end his reign."

"Morgana, you know our fathers agreed we were to wed when I became king," said Arthur. "Were you so eager to become queen?"

The witch laughed. "I think not, Arthur. I could never marry my own brother." Suddenly, all the blood drained from Uther's face and he froze.

"Brother? What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"This _is_ a day for secrets to come out," laughed Morgause. "Morgana is your half-sister, Arthur, just as she is mine. But for the record, you and I are not related."

"That's impossible. King Uther, not Sir Gorlois, is my father," said the prince.

"Uther is my father, too," said Morgana. "We are siblings."

"Father, what nonsense is this?" Arthur asked his father, somewhat fearful of the answer.

"It's the truth, Arthur," said Merlin, and the king looked at him thunderstruck, then shot a purely evil glance at Gaius. The physician shook his head as if to say, _"I've said nothing."_

Merlin caught the looks between the two and spoke up. "Gaius didn't say anything to me, sire. I was in my room in the back at the time and I heard you."

Uther could not bear to look at his son, fearing what he might see in his Arthur's face.

"Gaius, you may speak the truth of this now that Merlin has brought it out," Arthur said in a neutral tone.

"Months ago, when Morgana was deathly ill after falling down steps, Uther was in my quarters where I was looking after his ward. He could not bear to watch her die and I was touched by his earnest desire to see her healed. It was then that he confessed to me that Morgana was his daughter with Lady Vivian, Gorlois' wife." There was a great intake of air as the onlookers gasped. Arthur turned a shocked look at his father.

"Gorlois had been in the northern plains for several months," Uther picked up the story. "Queen Igraine was visiting her sick mother, also for several months. We were both lonely; Vivian and I never meant for anything to happen. When she told me she was expecting, I was joyful and horrified. Luckily, Gorlois arrived home days later, so there was no suspicion or scandal."

"Father, is Morgana truly my half-sister?" Arthur asked him.

"Yes, she is. Morgana is of royal blood and a princess," Uther admitted. "She is my daughter."

Arthur thought about that for a while. He already admitted to Merlin that he loved her like a sister, so finding out that Morgana was in truth his sister did not phase him. However, his father's promise to Sir Gorlois did.

"And just when was I suppose to find this out?" said an angry prince. "Sometime during our wedding breakfast, was Gaius to come whisper it in my ear or just make a general announcement? Is this Egypt and are we pharoses that we marry our near kin with great abandon?" His father was too morose to answer him.

"Gaius, thank you for curing my sister," Arthur said.

"I did nothing, sire," Gaius replied. "I did not cure her." Gaius looked straight at Merlin and Arthur followed his gaze.

"Merlin, did you have something to do with this?" Arthur asked.

"I cured her with my magic and the help of Kilgharrah," Merlin said.

"Who is Kilgharrah?" said Arthur.

"He's the Great Dragon," Merlin replied. The entire court was astonished to learn that dragons had names. "He told me how to cure her."

By now, Uther had come out of his shocked state and spoke. "How did you learn the truth, Morgana?"

"I regained consciousness for a tiny period of time, and I heard you confess your sin to Gaius," replied his daughter.

"You were unfaithful to my mother," Arthur stated. "You cuckolded your dearest friend and a most noble knight. I don't know what to say to all this."

"My lords, in spite of all this, there is still the innocence or guilt of the Lady Morgana to be decided," Geoffrey reminded them.

"Morgana, you have openly tried to kill the king," said Arthur. "And you have plotted with your sister Morgause to bring down this realm."

"I have said she is under my influence," Morgause said quickly.

"I think not, Morgause. She knows what she does," said Uther, recovering his composure. "You cannot cover for her now." Then he turned his attention sadly to his witch daughter. "Morgana, I did what I had to do to protect this kingdom. Sorcery almost destroyed it. As I've said time and again, magic corrupts the person, the soul and you have proven me right," he explained. "I should have punished you when you hid the Druid boy and let him escape."

Then Arthur spoke up. "Father, in truth, Morgana may have hidden the Druid boy…"

"His name is Mordred," Morgana interrupted.

"She may have hidden Mordred, but I was the one who returned him to his people."

_Treachery and betrayal,_ thought Uther. _It must be punished. _

"Then we will have words on that later," said Uther. "Daughter, I cannot overlook your crimes any longer," Uther continued. "I find you guilty of conspiracy in plotting with Morgause, and with Cenred to bring down this kingdom. And I find you guilty of treason in the attempted murder of your sovereign king."

Morgana laughed. "Father, you don't know the half of what I've done," she said. "It was I who stole the Crystal of Neahtid and I set Alvarr free. I brought the dead to life in Cenred's first attempt," Morgana boasted. Everyone in the room looked at the First Lady of Camelot with shock and horror.

"How are your dreams, Uther?" Morgana said sweetly. "Have you had more visions of the people you murdered? Have they come back to haunt you?"

Uther stared at Morgana in soul-searing disbelief. "You? You caused that horror?" he whispered.

Morgana chuckled. "Watching your reason slowly seep away as you crept into madness."

"Who are you?" Uther asked. "For most of your life, I have cared for you, protected you, loved you. What have I done to you that you would hate me so?"

"Did you see the people you burned?" Morgana retorted coldly. "The children you drowned? Seeing you scream in your sleep as I twisted the mandrake was a joy to me. Poor Sir Eoin. It cost him his life when he found me with it on the battlement."

With a cry of utter outrage, Uther grabbed Morgana by her bonds and dragged her from the hall. "Send Oswald to me!" he shouted on his way out. Oswald was the king's executioner. It took the court a moment to react, so stunned and speechless were they, but Arthur and Geoffrey followed the king out.

Morgana was dragged into the courtyard by Uther. People there were expecting to see an enemy king dispatched and a witch burned, but they never guessed to see the king pulling his handcuffed ward to the whipping post and securing her there. Oswald appeared at the king's side with axe in hand. Instead, Uther pulled the short whip from the man's belt. Oswald's much longer bull whip took real skill to use which the king did not have. As Uther let out the five-foot whip, the crowd gave the king a wide berth.

In defiance, Morgana shifted as much as she could to look at Uther. "Hypocrite!" she shouted. "Murderer! RAPIST!"

Uther brought his arm forward with a grunt and laid the top foot-length of the whip on Morgana's still-clothed back. There was a sharp _thwack_ as it connected and the witch screamed. Uther reared back and struck a second time, tearing open the back of her dress.

Grunt…_thwack_…scream.

Leather touched bare flesh and Morgana let out a higher pitched cry.

Grunt…_thwack_…scream.

In the hall, Morgause heard her sister's terrified and painful screams and tried to dispatch her guards and free herself, but spell after spell failed to release her bonds. Merlin must have gotten a uniquely powerful hex from the Great Dragon. Morgana's screams sent her sister to her knees in tears.

Grunt…_thwack_…scream.

Merlin comforted Gwen as she cried on his shoulder while he shed his own tears. It would take years for Gwen to understand why the woman she had served for so long, had been friends with for so long, had turned into so altered and corrupt a person. Gaius stood silent with his eyes shut tight.

Grunt…_thwack_…scream.

Morgana's screams reverberated around the courtyard causing many to flinch with each whip stroke.

Grunt…_thwack_…scream.

Morgana fell into unconsciousness and Arthur caught his father's arm to prevent the next stroke, scared that Uther would keep flogging her until she died. Panting with the effort, Uther looked at his son then at his daughter, both products of his breeding. The king threw down the whip and turned to go back inside.

"Leave her!" he ordered. "No one is to touch her, not even the prince!"

Uther did not return to the Great Hall, but went to his chambers instead, and it was left to Arthur and Geoffrey to dismiss the court for the day and the prisoners were returned to the dungeon.

There were many in the audience openly weeping for they remembered the old times and Morgana's kindness and generosity. The king was right, magic does corrupt.

Since the king was in such obvious distress, Arthur wanted to make sure his father was well. In his quarters, Uther dismissed all his servants and tried to dismiss his son, but Arthur refused to leave him alone, despite threats and a thrown object.

"Father, about Mordred," Arthur started, but Uther stopped him.

"I have forgiven so much from my daughter, I can do no less for my son," Uther said with a slight sob. "The matter is over."

Uther laid down on his bed and cried his heart out for the daughter who wronged him, who did not understand his actions or see the validity of them. Arthur sat quietly in a corner as his father lamented and cried his own tears. Finally, both fell into restless sleep.

**Part Five**

Merlin stood alone before the dais when court resumed the next day. King Uther looked fit and ready to continue, and Arthur was at his side. Gwen and Gaius stood to one side. Morgause and King Cenred remained in the dungeon.

"Guards, let Gaius to get his remedies, then take him to the courtyard to tend the witch," the king ordered. "Return her to the dungeon and bring Gaius back here." Then he turned his attention to the defendant.

"Merlin, you stand accused of sorcery," said Uther. "What say you?"

"Guilty, sire," Merlin said calmly. "I am a wizard."

"In that case, I have no choice but to find you guilty…"

"Wait, Father," Arthur interrupted. "Is that it? He admits to wizardry and you find him guilty? Don't you want to know what kind of wizard he is?"

"There is only one kind of wizard, Arthur and they are all bad," said Uther.

"I think we should discover for this for ourselves," Arthur countered. "Merlin has been here for four years. In that time, as a wizard, he could have done a myriad of things to destroy Camelot, and yet he has not. The first day he was here he saved Gaius' life."

"Be that as it may, he is still a wizard and must pay for it with his life," said the king.

"Even if he saved my life time and again?" said the prince.

"How so?" asked Uther.

"Merlin, it was you that sent the ball of light to guide me when I went to get the Mortius flower?" Arthur asked his servant.

"Yes, my lord," replied Merlin.

"It was you who showed everyone the snakes issuing from Valiant's shield," said Arthur.

"Yes, my lord," the wizard said.

"What else have you done in my service, Merlin," asked Arthur.

Merlin related the several incidents where his magic saved Arthur. Uther sat and listened with no expression on his face. Then the king asked a monumental question.

"Tell me, Merlin, who set loose the Great Dragon?

"I did, sire," the wizard replied.

"HA!" Uther exclaimed, pointing at the sorcerer. "There's your proof he means to destroy Camelot!"

Stunned silence followed Merlin's admission, then someone in the audience screamed out, "My wife died in the dragon attack and it's your fault!" "My whole business was destroyed!" cried another. "My brother, Sir Ian, was killed by the dragon!" yelled a third. "Burn him!" they began to chant and Master Geoffrey called for order and silence.

"Merlin, why did you release the Great Dragon?" Arthur questioned.

"I promised him I would," said Merlin. "He had been held prisoner for so long. And he helped me."

"In what way?" asked Arthur.

"Besides helping me to heal Morgana, Kilgharrah helped me to recapture the spirit of Cornelius Sigan. Kilgharrah told me it was my destiny to protect you, Arthur," Merlin explained. "I had no idea he hated Uther so much that he would kill innocent people to get at the king."

"I didn't defeat the Great Dragon, did I?" Arthur asked.

"You merely wounded him, my lord," Merlin said, shaking his head. "A dragon's heart is on the right side, you speared Kilgharrah on the left. I was able to make him stop, then I sent him away."

"Why didn't you kill him?" the prince questioned.

"King Uther had killed all of his kind, all of Kilgharrah's kin. He was the last of his breed. I couldn't kill him."

"Merlin, if you could control a dragon, why didn't you speak up?" the prince continued. "Why did you let us go on a quest to find a dragonlord, if you were already one?"

"I didn't inherit a dragonlord's power until my father died," Merlin said, rather sadly Arthur thought. "Balinor was my father."

"A sorcerer and a dragonlord," said Uther. "See, he is doubly cursed!"

Ignoring his father, Arthur asked, "What else have you worked your magic on in the service of Camelot?"

"Hah! I would not call this service," Uther said with contempt.

"He also vanquished the griffin," said a voice from the back and Lancelot stepped into view and walked to Merlin's side. "He enchanted my lance which allowed me to kill the beast, otherwise I would be dead."

Lancelot thought he heard Gwen gasp when she saw him. With great effort, he refrained from looking at her and focused on Merlin. Arthur heard Gwen's gasp and saw her surprised, then pleased look at Lancelot. _Maybe,_ Arthur thought, _I will have to accept him always being first in her heart._

"Lancelot, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"I came to defend Merlin, sire," Lance explained. "I also want to say that he is a good man. His magic helped get us away from Hengist. He saved your life yet again, my lord."

Lancelot chanced to look at Arthur and found Arthur returning his look. _"I know you love her and she loves you, but I can live with that,"_ was Arthur's mental message. _"You deserve her more than me for she will make a fine queen,"_ was Lance's silent reply.

Gwen could not help but look from Arthur to Lance and back again - the two men she loved for very different reasons.

"He saved us all," said Arthur. "You may stand down." Lancelot bowed to king and prince, turned and walked back down the aisle and out of the hall.

Gwen gave Arthur a look as if to say, _"I must see him before he leaves me again."_ Arthur's face told her he understood and it was alright. Gwen smiled back and ducked out of the hall.

Arthur turned his attention back to Merlin's trial. "Sire, I ask for clemency. Merlin has always used his gifts for the good of Camelot. He may be a wizard, but he is a good one. Lancelot is correct in saying Merlin is a good man."

"I find Merlin guilty of sorcery," said Uther, "but I will take my son's words into consideration." Then he recessed the court to resume in the afternoon.

Once again, father and son faced each other in the king's quarters.

"What do you plan to do with Merlin?" the son asked.

"Have you no concern for your sister?" the father retorted.

"Morgana has tried to assassinate you and destroy Camelot," Arthur replied. "Merlin has not."

"The law is the law," said Uther. "I have done what I had to do to protect this kingdom."

"I understand in the case of Morgause, and….and even….Morgana, but this is different, father," the son pleaded. "Merlin is a good man, a good wizard."

"Is your servant so proficient in his duties that you try to save him?" the king asked.

"Merlin's an idiot," Arthur said out of habit, "but he is still a good man. I have never seen Merlin use his magic. Whatever job he had to do, he did himself. I know for a fact because I have seen him totally exhausted at the end of the day. If he used magic, he would not be so," Arthur replied.

"I once regarded him as a trusted ally in the fight against magic," said Uther. "Was I correct?"

"Yes, Father, in this instance, yes," replied Arthur. "He will gladly stand with you in the fight against _evil _magic that would seek to bring Camelot down, using his _good_ magic to counter it."

Uther did not reply and Arthur saw that his father was giving thought to his arguments. Perhaps, Arthur had made a breakthrough in his father's almost unreasonable hatred of all magic.

Court resumed after lunch. All the prisoners where brought up from the dungeon to hear their fates. Morgause helped her sister who was still somewhat weak from her flogging and being left outdoors all night. Gaius had cleaned and bandaged the lashes on her back, but she still winced with some movement. King Uther stood and addressed the court.

"These past days, we have seen and heard how the enemies of Camelot strive to destroy this kingdom," he said. "But we have prevailed. And now we must punish those to have tried to hurt us."

"King Cenred, you are sentenced to death. Your head will be removed for your crimes," Uther announced.

"Master Gaius, you are sentenced to permanent banishment from this kingdom," said Uther. "I have granted you clemency for your years of service to this reign."

"Morgause, daughter of Sir Gorlois, I hereby sentence you to be burned alive for your crimes." the king continued.

"NO!" Morgana cried out hoarsely. "You are a monster and a hypocrite! You will burn my sister for sorcery and yet you pleaded with Gaius to use magic to cure me!"

"What do you say?" said Arthur.

"Oh, Uther, dear father, I heard much when I shortly regained my senses," Morgana said with contempt. "Before you told Gaius I was your daughter, you asked him to search his books for a _magical _remedy."

"You lie," Uther said, jumping out of his throne.

"Do I?" Morgana replied. "In your words, 'In all these books there must be something of the old religion.' You meant sorcery!"

"Gaius, is this true?" the prince asked him. The old man said nothing and looked down. Then Arthur asked Merlin. Did the wizard see a pleading look in Uther's eyes? He had made no promise to the king on this.

"What Morgana says is true, my lord," Merlin said. "I heard the king say that as well."

"Father?" said Arthur.

"Alright, I admit I may have uttered those words, but I was distraught," Uther explained. "My child was dying and there was nothing to be done to cure her. I was desperate to save her and I wasn't thinking."

"Oh, you were desperate, great king, and not for the first time," Morgana spat out. For a moment, Arthur thought his father actually looked frightened.

"Arthur, my sister told me what you saw when you came to her to keep your promise. She told me what your dearest desire produced."

"It was an illusion, a lie designed to turn me against my father," said Arthur. "It didn't work."

"And who told you that? Gaius?" Morgana asked. If her sister was to be burned, Morgana was determined to show the kingdom it was an evil, lying, hypocritical monster who did it.

"No, Merlin reasoned it out," Arthur replied. Then he thought a moment, after all that had been said and revealed, had Merlin been right? "Merlin, on your honor, was that the truth of it? Or was it an illusion?"

"Honor?" Uther growled. "He's a servant, a peasant. What would he know of honor?"

"More than you think, Father," Arthur replied.

Now, Uther really looked concerned and stared down the wizard. Merlin stared back. Uther had threatened to hang him if he said anything. Well, now there was a good chance he would be burned anyway.

"It was the truth, my lord," Merlin admitted. "I said what I did to stop you from killing your own father. You would never have forgiven yourself if you had. It would have destroyed you."

In the audience, there was absolute silence. The nobles had never suspected that the prince would try to kill his father. Concerned, confused and frightened looks were exchanged amongst the onlookers as Arthur slowly turned to the king.

"You used Nimueh's magic on my mother to get me and caused my mother to die when I was born," Arthur said gravely, then turned his back.

Uther slumped back into his throne looking dejected. Then he looked furiously at Merlin. "Merlin, I find you guilty of using magic. You will be burned alive at the stake in accordance with the law. All penalties to be carried out two days hence."

"Murderer!" Morgana screamed at her father.

"Father, you can't!" shouted Arthur.

"The law is the law," Uther replied. "Morgana, I find you guilty of all charges. However, in light of you being my daughter and of royal blood, I sentence you to be confined to the dungeon in chains for the remainder of your life."

As a reply Morgana spat at him.

"I declare the court closed," a disgusted Uther commanded.

**Part Six**

King Uther summoned his son to his quarters to explain, but it was a sullen Arthur who entered his father's quarters.

"You wanted to see me, Father?" Arthur said. He did not look angry or smile, but kept a neutral expression.

"What I did to get you," Uther began. "I loved your mother. Igraine was my life, my very breath. She wanted a child as much as I did and the Pendragon line needed an heir. I thought…I hoped using magic would do that. I never sought your mother's death." Arthur remained silent, so Uther continued.

"At that time, there was much magic in Camelot, good and bad. The witch Nimueh had been a friend to the court, using her magic for the good of people. I asked Gaius to summon her to a private meeting. There, I asked her if there were anything in the Old Religion that would aid me and Igraine in conceiving a child. Nimueh prepared an elixir. She said it would allow Igraine to conceive, but there would be a price. She said there would have to be a death to create a life. The witch did not say it would be Igraine's." Uther's voice choked slightly as he spoke of his wife, his Igraine. "When she said 'a death' I assumed it would be someone else or even myself. I never thought…it never crossed my mind that it would be your mother."

Uther looked at his son with pleading eyes, hoping to see forgiveness, even understanding. Arthur's steady gaze into his father's eyes said nothing.

"When you gave my mother the elixir, did you tell her what it was and what it was for and its possible consequences?"

Uther looked at the floor. "No. I didn't want to distress her. I told her Gaius had prepared a tonic for her."

"So, I take it Gaius knows the whole story?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, he does," replied Uther. "I made him swear to me not to reveal this to anyone, including you."

"I see," Arthur replied. "May I go now?"

Uther opened his mouth to say more, but stopped. He watched as his son, not waiting for formal dismissal, turned and walked out the room. Uther remained in his quarters after the rest of the day, with only his personal servant in attendance.

Camelot was in a state of ambiguity as three pyres and a scaffold were constructed in the courtyard, and everyone awaited their use. The castle and even the town, seemed more quiet than usual, as though no one wanted to disturb the king's anguish at confining his enchanted daughter in the dungeon and killing her half-sister. There were many who were sad to see the physician Gaius banished. He had helped so many in times of disease and war. He comforted them when they had chill, and scolded them when they didn't follow his remedies to the letter. All agreed he was a good man.

And surprisingly, there were many who were distressed to see Merlin burned. Yes, he had released the Great Dragon who had killed many, but he had also stopped the dragon's destruction and sent him away, only to call him back in their time of need. He had also protected their beloved Prince Arthur - quietly, subtly - without seeking reward or acclamation. Maybe he had been a good man, too.

The night was motionless and quiet as a sleeping child. The hour candles in the corridors, lit at midnight had burned down to their third inscribed ring. The four guardsmen came to attention when Prince Arthur rounded the corner. Apparently, the prince could not sleep and was making the rounds of the guard posts. He greeted them cordially and asked for a report.

"All is well, my lord," said the sergeant. The prince nodded and bid them a safe uneventful night, and went on to the next post. Arthur continued his inspections until he reached the dungeon. Here, four knights, including Sirs Leon and Gareth, were on duty, gathered around a table, and came to attention as their prince approached.

"I want to see the prisoners," Arthur told them. Gareth and Leon exchanged quick looks.

"Your pardon, my lord," said Leon. "But, you of all people should know that isn't allowed for condemned prisoners. You know they may only have visitors shortly before their executions."

"Yes, you're right," Arthur acquiesced. "Gentlemen, you look parched and I have refreshments with me," and produced a large leather flask which he laid on the table.

Leon and Gareth exchanged looks again. They were aware that the drink inside was probably drugged, and that Arthur was going to release Merlin. Now they had a decision to make; now they had to decide where their loyalties lay. Were they with the king that is or with the king to be?

"Thank you, sire, that is very kind of you," said Leon.

"Drink up, lads," Gareth said to the two subordinate knights. And after they had, Leon and Gareth drank. Arthur stayed with them talking about this and that until they slowly dropped off to sleep with heads on the table.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Arthur said to the sleeping forms. "Your loyalty will be gratefully remembered."

Arthur took out his dungeon keys and unlocked the main door. Walking inside, he passed the cell which held King Cenred, who remained snoringly asleep. Further down was Morgause. Softly, he called her name and she woke and sat up in the straw bedding on the floor. Her bonds made a soft clinking nose with her movements. Arthur opened the door and went inside and helped her stand.

"Morgause, I want to thank you for what you did," said Arthur.

"And just what is that?" she questioned.

"You showed me the truth about my mother's death and the circumstances of my birth," he replied. "And you tried to save Morgana from burning."

"She is my sister and I would not see her suffer," Morgause said.

"What has happened here has made me see a great many things in a different light," Arthur told her and she looked at him curiously. "I will be entirely different from my father when I became king."

"How so?" she asked.

"I will return magic to Camelot," Arthur said, and Morgause's eyes widened in surprise. "My father is wrong; not all magic is bad. Not all magic users are bad. Merlin has shown me that."

"You promise this?" said the witch.

"Yes, I promise. When I am king I will return good magic to this kingdom," the prince answered.

"And you will look after our sister?" she asked.

"Yes, of course, that too," he replied. "She will have to remain here, but I will see to her wellbeing as best I can."

"Then I can suffer the flames knowing that," said Morgause with relief.

"You don't have to suffer, Morgause," Arthur said.

"Thank you, Arthur," Morgause replied with a slight smile and shut her eyes. With a quick movement, Arthur snapped her neck. He gently lowered the body to the ground, removed her shackles, and arranged her decently. He left the cell, locking the door behind him. Merlin was standing at his cell door when Arthur arrived.

"That was kind of you, Arthur," Merlin said as his door was unlocked.

"No one should die like that," said Arthur. "Burning will be another thing I will end as king. Beheading is quick enough."

"Thank you for coming to see me," said Merlin. "It's nice to know I still have at least one friend in Camelot. Not even Gwen has come to see me."

"Gwen's been busy," Arthur said. "Now hurry up, you're leaving."

"What?" the wizard said in surprise.

"Your idiocy never ceases to amaze me, Merlin," said the prince. "I'm letting you go, in case you haven't guessed. You're going into exile with Gaius; he left this afternoon. Quickly now."

Arthur and Merlin made their way past the sleeping knights to the lower vaults to the same secret passageway Arthur used to free Mordred. This time, Merlin used his magic to break open the barred way. Nearby in the bushes was a guardsman's uniform and pike for Merlin so he could move about freely with the prince as a guard. Merlin changed quickly, but Arthur was almost skewered by Merlin's awkward handling of the pike. After a minute or so of hurried instruction, Merlin was able to at least carry the weapon properly.

Arthur and Merlin went along the colonnade that bordered the courtyard. For a moment, Merlin slowed his pace to stare at the huge pile of wood surrounding a raised upright stake. A witch was to be burned there soon. Her flesh was to be cooked and burned by the flames as she screamed with the searing pain until she died and screamed no more. Merlin trembled as he imagined that pain, and was glad that Morgause would not experience it. Noticing his servant's slowed pace, Arthur hurried him along.

They passed two night patrols without incident and hurried to Gwen's cottage where Gaius also waited. She had been busy since the trials. The maid was waiting for them with new clothes for Merlin (some of Arthur's hand-me-downs altered to fit the wizard's slighter frame), food and water.

Gwen gathered Merlin in a fierce hug. "I will miss you, Merlin," Gwen told him sadly with tears in her eyes. "You livened up the place."

"I'll be fine, Gwen," Merlin said hugging her back. "Take care of yourself, now. And look after Arthur, he can be such a prat at times. See he treats his new servant better."

"You never had it so good," said Arthur. "I just hope the new guy isn't such an idiot."

Then Gwen hugged the physician. "Gaius, look after yourself. You take such good care of others, I don't want you overlooking your own needs."

"Have no fear of that, Gwen," Merlin said. "I'll take good care of him."

"Then I'm doomed," Gaius joked.

"Be well, Gaius," said Arthur. "I will miss you greatly." Arthur embraced the old man and patted him on the back.

"I want you and Gwen to be happy together," he said and Arthur looked surprised that he knew of their feelings for each other. "Oh, don't look like that. It's so obvious."

"Teach him how to cook and make him wash his own socks," Merlin quipped and everyone laughed quietly. Even indoors, voices carried in the quiet night.

"Keep the uniform on, Merlin," Arthur instructed, "You'll be able to escort Gaius out of Camelot. Just inside the forest you'll find horses and someone to guard you until you reach wherever you're going"

"Ealdor," said Merlin. "Where else can we go? But if we're forced to move, to run from Uther, we'll go to where my father used to live."

"That's a good plan, Merlin," said Arthur. "Only you and I know where that is. Maybe you're not such an idiot after all."

Finally, it was time for the two men to leave. Merlin pulled Arthur into a hug and held him.

"You'll be a great king, Arthur," Merlin said. "Just follow your heart and your conscience, and you'll do just fine."

"Goodbye, Merlin," Arthur replied. They drew back and smiled at each other, then Gaius and Merlin turned and left the cottage. Outside, Merlin walked with Gaius to the town gate. The guard there waved them on without a second thought. In the forest, the horses and escort were waiting just as Arthur promised.

"Lancelot!" Merlin exclaimed. "You're our escort?"

"Arthur felt you might need someone who could use a sword," Lance explained. "We both felt you should keep your magic hidden for as long as possible, although I'm certain word of the trials will get around eventually."

"More than that," said Gaius. "We welcome your company." They rode off toward Ealdor and new beginnings.

**Epilogue**

King Uther Pendragon woke to find his son and heir watching him from the foot of the bed. Arthur stood there with his arms folded across his chest as his father blinked the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, Arthur," said the king, raising up. "What brings you to me so early in the morning?"

"Good morning, Father," Arthur replied. "I've come to tell you I released Merlin last night. He and Gaius should be well away by now. Also, I executed Morgause myself. I snapped her neck. You can still have the body burned if you like. King Cenred is still alive and waiting to have his head removed. I've ordered breakfast for you. If you want me, I'll be in the dungeon in the cell across from my sister." With that, Arthur turned and exited the room.

Uther was left sitting in bed, staring at blank air with his mouth hanging open, looking totally bewildered.

**THE END**


End file.
